


Just Another Spill

by polaroidexit



Series: Texting Fics [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Mild Language, Oh Sehun-centric, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Tea, Texting, Who Do You Think It Is?, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: So apparently, Sehun has a crush.





	Just Another Spill

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

byunee 'ㅅ' : YALL

byunee 'ㅅ' : U CANNOT BELIEVE

wae: omg tea yes please

byunee 'ㅅ' : SEHUN IS HOPELESSLY PINING ON BTS

wae: aaaAAAWWW DID HE FINALLY ADMIT IT

real__pcy: awww

senshine: im literally in the gc

senshine: someone needs to sew your fucking mouth shut

wae: kinky

senshine: aNd ALSO IM NOT

senshine: STOP SPREADING FALSE INFO

byunee 'ㅅ' : right sorry

byunee 'ㅅ' : guys, our sehunnie is hopelessly in love with a member of BTS

zkdlin: kinda adorkable tbh

senshine: WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE A BIT MORE DISCREET

senshine: IM NOT IN LOVE

wae: i smell denial

coffee&wine: Sehunnie, you don't have to be ashamed

byunee 'ㅅ' : sehunnie is hopelessly thirsty for a member of a male idol group

senshine: im not

senshine: im not denying anything

senshine: im not ashamed

senshine: this is all a big misunderstanding

senshine: how can you trust a single word out of that parasite

byunee 'ㅅ' : im offended???

real__pcy: ok ok u guys cant hear me

real__pcy: but im cRYING THISIS GOLD

DoKyungsoo: It's too early for this.

byunee 'ㅅ' : Never!

byunee 'ㅅ' : Never too early to support our maknae who's finally growing up!

senshine: stop ohmygod

juncotton: what brought this up?

byunee 'ㅅ' : im proud to say that

byunee 'ㅅ' : he confided in me

juncotton: what

senshine: i didnt

wae: HA. proud of sehun opening up to someone as unreliable as you?

byunee 'ㅅ' : fuck off ur no one's favourite

wae: oh im sorry for ruining your little gossip moment

wae: and I AM SO,,, IM JUN-HYUNG'S FAVORITE

byunee 'ㅅ' : anYWAYS

byunee 'ㅅ' : sehunnie confided in me

senshine: no i didnt

byunee 'ㅅ' : u did

byunee 'ㅅ' : we communicated

byunee 'ㅅ' : spiritually

juncotton: what?

senshine: its ok hyung im not going through a sexuality crisis

senshine: i know im straight

juncotton: no, you're not

senshine: what

byunee 'ㅅ' : see i toLD U

juncotton: i was just surprised that you went to baekhyun of all people about this

byunee 'ㅅ' : um excuse you

senshine: I DIDNT

senshine: AND NO IM

senshine: I KNOW ABOUT MYSELF

coffee&wine: Perhaps he's going through an identity crisis

juncotton: you're probably right hyung

senshine: im right here.

senshine: IM RIGHT HERE

byunee 'ㅅ' : we're getting off track here

senshine: thErES NO FUCKING TRACK

byunee 'ㅅ' : i think its just the old 'denial of feelings for fear of rejection' here

real__pcy: he's being way too obvious about it

wae: no shit sherlock, do you want a cookie?

byunee 'ㅅ' : u know what im not appreciating ur tone here

senshine: you guys are assholes

wae: you dONT APPRECIATE ME AT ALL >:(((

juncotton: let's dial down the profanity, shall we?

byunee 'ㅅ' : no yeah scratch that

byunee 'ㅅ' : im not appreciating ur existence here

wae: go die in a hole

senshine: PROFANITY???? LETS TALK ABOUT FUCKING PRIVACY FIRST SHALL WE

zkdlin: ok, guys

zkdlin: its a mess, kinda hard to keep up with the multiple convo

real__pcy: bahahaha

byunee 'ㅅ' : ur absolutely right, lets not waste time on someone so annoying as fucking wae

wae: IM OUT, GO TO HELL

byunee 'ㅅ' : ANYWAYS

senshine: there is no anyways

byunee 'ㅅ' : our sehunnie is pathetically thirsting after a male idol

senshine: I AM RIGHT HERE.

senshine: IM NOT

senshine: 'PATHETICALLY'

senshine: OR THIRSTING

zkdlin: didnt deny the male idol part tho

senshine: you're not being a good friend rn

zkdlin: srry xoxo

byunee 'ㅅ' : first of all,,

byunee 'ㅅ' : there's so much i love in that one sentence

byunee 'ㅅ' : dont be ashamed of being thirsty

byunee 'ㅅ' : desperate is hot sometimes too yknow

senshine: ITS NOT THE SAME THING AS PATHETICALLY

senshine: IM SO DONE WITH YOU

real__pcy: dont worry, we're totally supportive of you

juncotton: chanyeol's right, we'll love and support you no matter what

real__pcy: yeah it doesnt matter that there's a little age gap

wae: or that he's shorter than you

juncotton: um that's

real__pcy: i mean, ur age is like the average age of their group???

juncotton: this specific detailed part isn't what I had in mind but okay.

real__pcy: i hope im not calculating that wrong

real__pcy: wait hold on let me calculate that

zkdlin: yeah its fine, dw bout it at all

zkdlin: its 2019 already, you see relationship age gaps that range from a year to 15 years so

real__pcy: yeah their average age is like 23 so its fine bro

senshine: thats nOT whAt IM GEtTING AT

senshine: YOU DONT GET IT

senshine: ITS SUPPOSED TO BE LOWKEY

senshine: A SECRET

juncotton: um

real__pcy: jskehsljihugyiuhieljahu

wae: BAHAHAHAHHAHUFAEIRGSUHOEABIHUAEF

zkdlin: u made the wrong choice to go to baekhyun-hyung for this then

byunee 'ㅅ' : hey!

juncotton: i could've kept it a secret

layixing: well

layixing: at least we don't know who it is

senshine: well yeah theres that but thats not the point :(

byunee 'ㅅ' : YIXING I LOVE YOU YOURE HERE

wae: HA ITS PRETTY OBVIOUS WHO IT IS

layixing: I love you too, Baekhyun!

zkdlin: please we all know who it is

layixing: Oh really?

real__pcy: we legit see him drool after him 24/7

layixing: Ohhhh him! Sorry, yeah I know too, I just thought it was someone new

byunee 'ㅅ' : see, even our beloved sheep knows

juncotton: sorry to say but Sehun, i think everyone knows

senshine: i

coffee&wine: I honestly would be shocked if the said person hasn't noticed by now

DoKyungsoo: Anyone would notice due to how much the idiot drools every single time.

senshine: fuck you all


End file.
